Lullabies of the Past
by mittercups16
Summary: Mikey could remember the time when he could hear the pleasant voice of his mother, before he was dropped off at the orphanage with three boys that he considered as his brothers. That pleasant Japanese voice still rang in his ears, soothing him whenever he feels pain and whenever he would feel sleepy. But when a man came to adopt the four, it begins the journey back to the past...
1. A: Sleep, sleep peacefully, my child

Mikey could remember the time when he could hear the pleasant voice of his mother, before he was dropped off at the orphanage with three boys that he considered as his brothers. That pleasant Japanese voice still rung in his ears, soothing him whenever he feels pain and whenever he would feel sleepy. Sure, he doesn't remember much about his past but that voice always brought a smile to his face. He could remember how Mrs. O'Neil described her: _"She was beautiful,"_she spoke as if she was enjoying the calm waves. _"you got her eyes_._"_

Sure, he knows his mother but ever since he learned about fathers, he questioned Mrs. O'Neil if he had one. But the woman just shook her head and tries to change the topic. But when he opened the package from Japan, little did he know that it would soon become his Pandora's box...

* * *

**LULLABIES OF THE PAST**

**Prologue A  
Sleep, sleep peacefully my child **

* * *

It was a beautiful morning right in Manhattan, New York. The happy-go-lucky people strolled down on the sidewalks, enjoying the birds chirping. The busy vehicles strolled down the streets, going from one point to another. It was such a beautiful morning right around the corners of New York...

...and so was Room 928 of Brickely's Apartment.

Smiling, the woman made his way to kiss her baby's forehead. "Good morning, my son."She whispered. Her long hair was what the child wake up. The boy almost chewed on his mother's hair. But the woman giggled. While removing the hair from her son's face, she thought, _What a very unique child I have. _

She could gently hear his stomach rumbling. Soon, the woman chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

The baby rubbed his stomach as a way of saying that he's hungry.

"Okay, my little goofball. I know there's some porridge left."

Carefully, she gently lifted his son and carried him to the dining room.

* * *

"You must be very hungry, child."She lifted the spoon filled with porridge. "Open up."

The boy laughed, opening his mouth for the choo-choo train. The woman gingerly fed him with great care and wiped his mouth. In return, the baby giggled and laughed. The woman chucked. Such a unique baby she has!

And yes, he could remember. This was one of the best moments of his life.

* * *

In the afternoon, the woman decided to go out on a stroll with the baby to the Central Park. Even at such an early age, the baby should at least visit a zoo.

The woman sighed._ Three months. Three months until I can go back to Japan. Sadly..._

"Mamma?"The baby spoke.

This made the woman snap out of trance. Quickly, she looked at her baby upon saying the first word.

"D-Did you just say your first word?"She asked, shocked.

"Mamma!"The baby giggled. Happily, she hugged him. "My son, I'm so proud of you! You said your first word."

And after the trip to the zoo, they went home, while the baby kept repeating the word "Mamma"

* * *

Every time she would look at the night, it would remind her back when she used to live with her grandmother. The moon was a pleasant sight for her and the lake would be calm like the wind. It was not like the city now.

After dressing up in her nightgown, she could hear the yawn of her son. She smiled and gently picked him up from his playpen. "My little one is getting sleepy, aren't you?"She cooed. The baby laughed but yawned in the middle of it. The woman gently set him on her bed. And once again, she gently sang that lullaby in front of him.

**_Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo.  
Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~_**

The baby wanted to stay up all night but his mind told him that it's time to sleep. He fought that instinct but it won. So, he let out a loud yawn, his eyelids soon shutting bit by bit.

**_Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?  
Ano yama koete, Sato e itta._**

"Come on, son. Close those eyelids."She whispered. As she cradled her son gently, he let out another yawn. She murmured "Mamma" while closing his eyelids.

**_Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?  
__Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue._**

After that last word, the baby finally slept peacefully.

While setting her baby down, she lay down, hugging the baby close to her heart. As she covered them with a blanket, she thought,

_Sweet dreams, Mikeranjero._

**"But what I didn't know was...the fun times were soon over..."**

* * *

**Note:**

**Mikeranjero is the Japanese version of the name of Michelangelo. **

**The inspiration got into me when I was watching Higurashi Kira Episode 4. As curious as I've been, I've typed the first two lines of the lyrics I deciphered. Learning that it was from a Japanese lullaby, I googled it. As a result, that sweet lullaby got stuck in my head (After listening to the cover of Hanyuu's lullaby) and so did the plot bunny.**

**And if anyone wants to know the lullaby, it's _Edo no Komori Uta _or Edo Lullaby. It originally emerged in a place during the Edo period (now, that land is called Tokyo).**

**So I know it's short and all but in the middle of the prologue, I felt a little sleepy after the lullaby playedfor the tenth time. When I typed out the part where the lullaby was, I almost fell asleep. That's why it was short. So that why I've preferred to split this prologue into two: A and B. **

**Oh no, I'm sleepy. I'll try to type up the next part once I've finally got my sleep.**

**mittercups16 (Ysa)**


	2. B: For you dear child, are a good boy

At first, you would think that the past is a time of pleasant memories. As you grow older, that magic will fade away. The sooner you grow older, the sooner you need to create your own magic for you to be happy. So as the old people say, "Youth is the greatest time of your life. Cherish it until the day you die."

But sometimes, not all pasts started with a loving mother and a caring father. Sometimes, the darkest times are always the start of something new.

* * *

**LULLABIES OF THE PAST**

**Prologue B  
For you, dear child, are a good boy**

* * *

_A month until I can return to Japan_. The woman thought, sewing a new shirt for Mikeranjero. _A month until my little Mikeranjero's first birthday._

While he was watching Baby TV in his playpen, she kept thinking of living in her grandmother's cottage back in Tanashida together with the baby. Of course, her friends were there...but not her family. This made her sigh. After her mother and father died, she became the head of the family as well as the third leader of the village of Tanashida. She never liked it. At the age of 9, there would be people all around, worshiping her as if she were a goddess. She never liked it.

Turning towards her baby, she let out another sigh, hearing the words in her head.

_"When you give birth to a son, he shall stand as the reincarnation of the highest god and holder of the Hero's chi. By the age of 16, he shall face a great evil only he could stop. Beside him are three brothers who stand as the reincarnations of the highest god's three soldiers: Egir (master of the seas), Osiris (master of the underworld) and Aeolus (master of the wind). _

_"According to the legends, he shall be born under the fire of a house, about the time the demon Onyx will rise under the Torture Chamber. But sadly, the other half of the prophecy was lost."_

"What does my child have to do with the prophecy?"she asked herself. After giving up on stitching, she walked to Mikeranjero and lifted him up from his playpen. Again, she cradled him for his afternoon lap. Once again, the words still rang into his ears.

**_Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo.  
Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~_**

She heard something about two meters. Upon hearing a voice, her eyes widened. "No, it can't be..."Quickly, she opened a door and got a ladder. Putting it close to an attic door, she climbed carefully, along with the baby.

Mikeranjero thought, _What's going on?_

**_Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?  
Ano yama koete, Sato e itta._**

After closing the door, she looked at the baby and spoke, "Listen to me, son. Okaasan is going somewhere. Right now, I'm going to send you into a house where you will have many friends. Be nice to Mrs. O'Neil until then. I'll be waiting for you. So please...remember me. I love you!"

The woman cried, hugging the child, tight. The baby didn't understand. But he giggled for the last time.

She smiled. Crawling to a corner, she got a basket and placed him in there with a pillow and a blanket ready. Quickly, she grabbed a piece of paper and tucked it inside, along with her picture, the baby's father's picture and his dead onee-chan. After putting them inside, she opened a window and slid down the rooftops, holding the basket. She ran on the rooftops and hopped down until she found a building:

**HOUSE OF LOVE  
Orphanage built by Mr. and Mrs. Gomez**

Looking at the child, he was asleep. For the last time, she kissed his forehead with a smile. "Oyasuminasai, Mikeranjero. When you wake up, I will be waiting for you."Silently, she put the basket on the third doorstep and instantly...

...she ran without a trace.

* * *

"Master, she disappeared."A ninja dressed in black said. At his forehead marked a red foot.

The man in a red kimono with a burnt face cussed. "We have no choice. Dogpound, where did she go?"

A giant, mutant dog sniffed his way from the bedroom to the attic. At once, he turned to the master and said, "She hopped off the building and went down the orphanage. She's hiding in a pet shop."

"Oh good."The master said. He turned to the other ninjas and said, "Foot ninjas, follow the way. Tell Kraang Prime that we have detected her. Get ready for the positions."

And soon, they followed her tracks.

* * *

"There we go. Four turtles."The woman said, upon exiting the pet shop. She knew that it was hard to leave Mikeranjero but she had no choice. The last thing she wants to do now is to buy some turtles from a pet shop. In the least, she became fond with the four of them.

Suddenly, she heard robotic voices from an alley.

"This will be perfect for covering up the prophecy."One of them said. Quickly, she looked and saw robots, holding some kind of canister of green chemical.

"What the...?"she said. Immediately, the robots brought out their guns and pointed them to the woman.

Suddenly...

_BANG!_

She instantly died.

And a shadow took her.

Meanwhile, the glass dropped along with the canister. One of them tried to crawl to the weird ooze. Thinking that it was water, the little one swam in the ooze. The other three decided to follow the little one and swam in the weird chemical.

A rat saw four, little turtles. Taking pity, he went to them, wondering what ooze were they swimming in. Picking up the tiniest one, the tiniest turtle shook the ooze as if he was a dog. Now, the rat was covered in ooze. Sighing, the rat wiped the ooze off him. After finding a coffee can, he placed the turtles in it and slowly, he disappeared into the shadows in a sewer.

* * *

"I shall take a walk for a while. Keep an eye on the children."Mrs. O'Neil said, opening the door. "Yes, Mrs. O'Neil."a maid named Consuela said. Once Mrs. O'Neil closed the door, she stumbled upon a basket. And then, she could hear the cry of a baby. "Oh dear!"She exclaimed, picking up the basket.

Sitting on a doorstep, she opened the blanket to see a small baby. He got baby blue eyes and freckles on his cheeks. "What a very unique child."She spoke. On the blanket was a note. Curiously, she opened it and read,

_To whoever gets this,_

_I am the mother of this child. I am sorry if I have to abandon him but there is a reason for this. You see, we are being hunted by some enemies from Japan. And by remembering what Obachan had told me, I knew that this child needs to be protected. He is told to be the holder of the Hero's chi and the Chosen One. As the mother, I don't want him to die. That's why I had to leave him with you. Please take great care of the child. Do not tell him about the prophecy until he is at sixteen. I am trusting you with this child. Remember: he is our only hope for the world._

_Warmest regards.  
Mother of Mikeranjero Hasaki_

"No name at the bottom...except for the baby's?"She asked herself. Remembering about the child, she picked the basket up with the baby inside. Upon entering the orphanage, she ordered, "Consuela, prepare a bed in the second room. We've found a new child."

But she thought, _Mikeranjero? That sounds a bit hard to memorize. For that, I shall call him Michelangelo or Mikey for short._

**"And that was the beginning of everything..."**

* * *

**Egir- Norse god of the seas  
Osiris- Egyptian god of the afterlife and underworld  
Aelous- Greek god of the wind  
Onyx- a black gemstone (I got that inspiration from a Steven Universe WMG)**

**Warmest regards,  
mittercups16 (Ysa)**

**P.S. Check out the poll in my profile and choose.**


	3. Chapter 1: And enjoy thy slumber

Growing up. It's the way how humans would live. As you grow up, things change around you. You get to roam around the wonders of the earth. Life is a very happy thing we have in our pockets. Good or bad, it's fate that's controlling you.

But sometimes, you wonder: can _you _control fate itself?

* * *

**LULLABIES OF THE PAST**

**Chapter 1  
And enjoy thy slumber**

* * *

As Michelangelo grew up, it was never a boring day. Thanks to his ADHD, life was never black and white. Rather, it's colored with colorful colors that spreads around the world like a rainbow. Everyday is a moment of happiness, not a second that is dull. But like the colors of the rainbow, some of them have a dark, shaded past.

Like when he was six, Mrs. O'Neil died. Cause of this? Unknown? Suspect? Unknown.

It was the gloomiest day of all. Just when April's mother died of an unknown cause. That's why now, Consuela is in charge of the orphanage. To Mikey, it was the darkest days of his life. Just when his adopted mother was taken away...must have been painful.

But after a month, the grief was over. Mr. O'Neil officially stayed inside the orphanage to take care of April. Like I said, Consuela became the new head of the orphanage and the bright colors began to spread again.

Aside from Mikey's love to Mrs. O'Neil, she made friends in the orphanage like April (daughter of Mrs. O'Neil), Shadow (daughter of Bryan Jones) and Angel (a lost orphan who seems to be part of the Bridge family). But what he loves the most are the three brothers. To Mikey, they look like his older brothers. Though not related by blood, they are more likely related by bonds. They share a room and would eat together. To the brothers, Mikey looked like the little brother to them. Even though he would taunt Leo, prank Raph or mess with Donnie, they still love him no matter what and would die to protect him. These actions would make Mikey's day brighten even more. But what Mikey loves the most about his "brothers" are their personalities.

Leo. Where could he even start? To Mikey, Leo has the spirit of a lion, fearless and dauntless. Courageous and brave, Mikey wondered if Leo is the reincarnation of Hercules, mighty and strong. He's got the spirit of a true hero, just like Perseus. Mikey could even imagine that Leo might be born with the curse of Achilles. To Mikey, Leo is the reincarnation of all the mortal Greek heroes. Sometimes, the blonde boy wish that he _is _Perseus. To Leo, he would just shook his head at those thoughts. But though he and Raph fight, he loves what Mikey thinks of him.

Raph. A strong bull and a mighty warrior. That's what Mikey thinks of him. He believes that behind Raph's anger, he is actually a strong person with the spirit of the mightiest and most noble dragon in the land. He has the personality, similar to a fire. Both could burn whom they hate and can make sure no one is alive. He is more of the knight in shining armor, a general or maybe a hunter. But even though Mikey thinks highly of him, he is always the victim of his pranks. From water balloons to cockroaches in his bed, Raph would make sure that Mikey is done for. But in secrecy, Raph would do anything to protect him, even with just one little scratch.

Donnie. The spirit of a genius. He is considered to be Mikey's best friend ever since they were young. Donnie is a kind and gentle person, whom Mikey adores the most. When they were young, Donnie would chase the monsters away in Mikey's nightmares. To Mikey, Donnie is the reincarnation of Albert Einstein, a very smart person who loves to discover things and enjoy new stuff. Surprisingly, he secretly makes inventions for their (he and his brothers') needs and wants. From tinkering toys to building gadgets, sometimes, the children in the orphanage don't know what has gotten into them. But though he has Leo and Raph, Donnie cherishes Mikey as his own little brother. Yet Mikey has Leo and Raph, he looks up to Donnie as his hero and his only true big brother, though they are complete opposites as Donnie is smart and Mikey is a bit below average. They even exchange secrets the rest don not know. One of them: their disorders. That's right. No one knew that Donnie has Obsessive-Compulsive Personality Disorder. And at the same time, no one knew that Mikey has Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. But they manage to their problems and solve them. They would give each other advice and comfort themselves when they are down. Mikey loves Donnie and Donnie loves the same.

Sure, Mikey loves his home and brothers by his side...

...but one day...

...no one expected this day...

...except for one.

* * *

**August 11, 2012**

The sunlight gently embraced the freckled boy, followed by the boy messing with his blonde hair. The boy in orange woke up, trying to release from the grip of the sunlight. But thought he tries to get out the warmth, he could still feel it. Without a second thought, he gently got up while gripping the sheets of the mattress for support. Once he got up, he tried to open his eyes. But thanks to the joy of sleep, his eyes won't open. But though he's trying to, there is another thing bothering him. But what?

"Looks like the birthday boy is awake."A voice said. The voice that Mikey heard was familiar. He knows who it is. But it's at the tip of his tongue. He could feel it.

He finally opened his eyes. Around him were three figures. Two of them had jet black hair while one is brunette. All three wore their pajamas, hinting that they might have just woken up...or not.

Once Mikey woke up, his vision was finally clear. And just when he was about to say something...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIKEY!"

When Mikey heard hit, he almost jumped in surprise. He breathed quickly...until he saw the three of them.

This made Mikey ask. "Wh-Why are you here, bros?"He glanced at the digital alarm. "Don't you know that it's seven in the morning?"

Donnie smiled with his gap shown. "Today is your birthday, Mike. Did you hit your head or something? Or didn't you hear what we just said a while ago?"

Mikey chuckled. "Sorry, dudes. But you scared the heck out of me, like I was about to have a heart attack."

"Sorry."Donnie apologized. Mikey just nodded.

Suddenly, Raph pulled his arm. "Come on, knucklehead. Today's breakfast is all about pizza!"

Mikey giggled. "Pizza...yum..."

With the help of the three, they guided their little brother down the stairs for a spectacular day.

It may be happy at the start, but don't get hopes.

Like I said, something will cause them to separate.

* * *

By ten, the brothers decided to play video games in their rooms. After a lot of greetings, Mikey sure had enough. Though he admired the presents, all he wanted was to spend some quality time with his brothers. His brothers shopped a week ago and found a video game they might enjoy. And that game was "When They Scream", the most violent game for teenagers only.

Meanwhile, Consuela organized the papers as usual. The water bill and electrical bill were all messed up thanks to some prank Mikey did a week ago. You think organizing it is easy? It isn't. There are water bills, electrical bills, the brothers' cellphone bills, the number of bills of Mikey's "visit" to the hospital and all other stuff such as insurances. She only found it three days ago, all messed up. That's why she had to read every statement she found and find others just in case some were missing.

All of a sudden, a man came to the door. He opened it and found the lady, arranging the papers.

"Excuse me..."he said. All of a sudden, Consuela dropped some of the papers and quickly did a salute. "Good morning, sir. May I help you?"

The man chuckled. "Yes. I know there are three boys in this orphanage, am I right? Two have black jet hair and one is brunette?"

"Uhm...yes, sir. Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello O'Learium. Why?"

"Because..."

* * *

"Aw man! I lost! To Donnie!"Mikey exclaimed, using his dramatic voice. Donnie laughed a laughter of revenge and Leo and Raph shook their heads. But after a moment, Mikey pointed his finger at Donnie. "Rematch, brother!"He exclaimed. Donnie smirked. "Okay, little brother. But if you lose again, you'll be forced to crossdress and serve me next month." "Deal!"

Suddenly, a knock was heard. Wondering who it was, Leo decided to open the door.

He found Consuela, looking down. Leo gasped and looked at her with a worried look.

"Consuela, what's wrong?"Leo asked. raph ran to his brother while Donnie and Mikey followed.

"I have...devastating news."

"What's the news?!"Raph demanded, his blood beginning to boil.

"Leo, Raph, Donnie, pack your bags. A man wants to come and adopt you three."

**"WHAT?!"**

* * *

**Another chapter done! I'm so sorry for the lack of updating, but Academic Week was fun...not to mention that we didn't have any homework for the week and all day, we just played (and while there was nothing to do...we already have UNO as a casino game. Don't ask why. But if you want, PM me.). Heck, we were even allowed outside during class hours. But sadly, this is the last Academic Week. When I go to high school, no more.**

**For the next chapter...stay tune. I may not update once in a while but feel free to drop by. Review or PM me. I am in a good mood today...for the exchange of that crappy Valentine's day (I'm claustrophobic, okay?).**

**Warmest regards,  
mittercups16**

**P.S. Happy Valentine's Day!**


	4. Chapter 2: Little boy, bear in mind

**LULLABIES OF THE PAST**

**Chapter 2  
Little boy, bear in mind**

* * *

**"WHAT?!"**

"Why?!"

"We can't just leave Mikey here!"

"Doesn't he realize that we have a responsibility here?!"

"I know."Consuela whispered. "But it's best if you talk with him for arrangements. But just in case, pack your bags."

Once Consuela left the room, the three brothers knelt down beside their little brother and rubbed his back. Mikey knelt, crying that no one will ever protect him. His brothers didn't want to go, fearing the worst for him.

Leo cleared his throat. "I'm so sorry, bud. I guess fate ended up like this."He felt worry and concern for his brother. Without them around, who's going to make him smile again?

Mikey wiped his tears. "This is the worst birthday ever."He whispered. Donnie frowned. He hates seeing Mikey like this. "It's okay, bud. We could go out on weekends to visit. We could call each other every night, you know?"But Mikey still couldn't stop crying. "But what if we don't?"He whispered again. "Don't worry, bud. We'll do whatever it takes. I promise."Raph said.

It was a long hour, and yet, the lullaby still kept playing in his head.

* * *

Once they were packed, Mikey offered to help them bring down their bags.

The man who sat on the couch, saw the three boys and smiled. But once they came down, they were not happy. They were a bit angry.

Leo stepped up. "Sir, we need to talk..."

* * *

"No, I cannot allow that. There has to be three children, not four. The company will not allow that."The man said, sternly looking at the fourth. Then, Donnie stepped in. "Mister, _we _cannot allow that. Mikey is our responsibility and we can't just separate him." "But isn't that the orphanage's responsibility?" "True,"Raph said. "But we need to care Mikey as if he were our own. His mother died just because he was hunted down by some criminals for something they've never done. So it's either that you cannot adopt us or you'll also adopt him."

The man sighed. "I am sorry. But it has been decided."

The three looked at Mikey with sorrowful looks. Tears started to form again at the corners of his eyes. Without a second thought, the youngest hugged his brothers, burying his face in Donnie's shirt. Without letting go, the three brothers hugged their little one, tight, crying. "Love you, guys."He mumbled. The three brothers knelt down and kissed his forehead. "And we love you too, Mikey."Donnie said. "One day, we'll see you again."Raph said. "See you, someday."Leo said.

And Mikey watched as they walked out of the door...and out of his life.

* * *

Days passed by and Mikey was still lonely. Soon, their beds were cleared up and all he could do was sit on his bed. He couldn't even touch the video game he got on his birthday. Without his brothers, life was already dull for him. He wasn't the same without them.

They promised to visit him but it has been days, and yet, they did not visit. Maybe they were too busy with a bunch of stuff that they were too busy to visit? Were they also too busy to call or text him? Heck, they weren't even picking their phones up.

He sighed.

A knock was heard. Mikey's head looked up. Soon, his eyes were starting to show a bit of hope. Did they come? Did they really come?

But he has a feeling that it's something else.

"Come in."He said. Once the door was opened, he immediately saw a woman, possibly in her 20's. She had long, brown hair, sea green eyes and wore some purple business suit.

This woman smiled at the blonde-haired boy, thinking, _Adorable..._

But anyways, she cleared her throat.

"I am Ms. Crinton, vice president of Texiras Company. I am looking for a child to adopt and I got curious with 'the boy living alone'. Is it okay if I adopt you?"

Suddenly, Mikey gasped, hearing those last three words. _I...adopt...you?_

He was about to shook his head, in hope that his brothers might see him again. But then, he decided to ask a question. "Where do you live?"Ms. Crinton was confused. Why was the boy very curious about the place? Shouldn't she just show him as a surprise?

But she wanted to answer the boy's question. "Room 567 of the fifth floor of Avenue Apartment."Mikey let out another gasp. _Avenue Apartment? That's where my bros live! So if i just say yes, will we see each other again?_

Without a second thought and with hope, he answered, "Yes! I want to live with you!"

Ms. Crinton smiled. "Very well. Pack your bags. The chauffeur will pick us up by noon. We'll first go out and eat to whatever restaurant you want. Then, we're going to Athens Academy to get your scholarship. After that, we will go back. So hurry up."

"Yes, miss. Thank you."Mikey said, smiling, hope in his eyes.

Once Ms. Crinton closed the door, Mikey humped up and down with glee. "I'm going to Avenue Apartment, one of the most richest apartments in New York. Oh, I can't wait to see my bros again!"

He stopped jumping all of a sudden. Quickly, he decided to text his brothers the good news.

_Hey guise,_

_It's me, Mikey! I know we're off contact lately but good news is I'm going to live in the same apartment with you bros! So just in case you saw this message, please text back. :D_

_Love ya bros_

_Mikey_

_P.S. Do I have to put my name at the bottom? :p_

Once he sent it, he packed his clothes immediately, put all the stuff his brothers left for him, his own stuff and almsot everything in the room. Luckily, all of the things fit in two bags and one mini bag.

Smiling, he thought, _Perfect._

Suddenly, Consuela opened the door. "Are you ready, Mikey?"

Mikey nodded, giggling. But in his mind, he thought in a low voice, _Just wait, guys. We'll reunite and everything will return to normal._

* * *

The afternoon was splendid. They went to Antonio's Pizza for lunch. Then, they were off to Athens School for the entrance exam. Sure enough, Mikey passed the test with the flying colors and even more on the I.Q. Test with a score of 130. Wondering how he got that score, the two went to the doctor for diagnosis. As it turned out, Mikey really had ADHD. He got schedules for therapies but more likely avoided the medications.

After all those tasks, they finally went home.

At dinner, they had burgers since Ms. Crinton forgot to do grocery shopping. Mikey asked if he knew about three new boys in the orphanage. Unfortunately, the woman shook her head, saying that she rarely sees them. This saddened Mikey, but he is determined to find them.

At bed, he looked at his inbox. No reply. He sighed. Though the papers said that they were at Avenue Apartment, he is beginning to doubt.

"Good night guys,"He mumbled. "I hope I could see you again."

And once he shut his lamp, he fell asleep, dreaming of the happy memories with them.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"It has been fifteen years and I still cannot find that boy. even though his hair was somehow dyed."

Sighing, he stood up, wearing that silver helmet. He then turned to the girl in front of her. "I want you to investigate if that boy is in Athens Academy. Search every street, every corner, before that boy will defeat us."

The girl bowed. "Yes...father."

* * *

**Dun duuuun! Now you know who that girl is. **

**Yeah, I want to thank ya'll for the reviews (please review), favorites (Oh my grod, thanks!), follows (wow!) and the VIEWS (sings "for the first time in forever" by Anna and Elsa). Seriously, thanks! I love ya guys!**

**If it seemed short, sorry. I trying to do my best , but I needed to split a mega chapter into two. Yeah, actually...it was supposed to be a LONG chapter but since I have other plans, I had to split into two.**

**But anyways, thank you guise. Please continue to support by reviewing (virtual pizza), following (virtual ice cream), favoriting (virtual pasta) or all of them. If you want to put this in a community, all the food times two! If you want to do a fanart or something, times ten plus virtual Mcdonalds!**

**Warmest regards,  
mittercups16**

**P.S. Check the poll on my profile :p**

**P.S.S. I'm planning to make my version of _Fungus Humungous_ since the episode was lacking in detail and the fear didn't go in deeper (Leo...it did but it didn't show more of it). I swear man, The Darkness Within was better. So please comment and and tell your answers if you will allow that idea!**


	5. Chapter 3: For whatever path we take

**LULLABIES OF THE PAST**

**Chapter 3  
For whatever path we take**

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

_Roosevelt High School..._Mikey thought. _First day..._

Once the car stopped, Ms. Crinton got out along with Mikey. Mikey wore shades, an orange parka with an orange shirt inside, long pants and rubber shoes. He carried a black Jansport bag that looked like it was the original one.

Mikey sighed.

_I hope the guys would call or show up..._

Ms. Crinton shook her head.

"Got everything ready?"Ms. Crinton asked. Mikey nodded. Ms. Crinton nodded. "Now I want you to be good while I'm gone. I don't want to put you on Ritalin but behave. Okay?" Mikey nodded again. Ms. Crinton smiled. "Now your phone is inside the bag. If you need anything, call me. If you got a call from the guys, tell me their room number, okay?" Mikey smiled. Ms. Crinton rubbed his head. "See you!" Ms. Crinton then got into the car and drove off.

Once she was gone, Mikey went up the stairs. Gingerly, he opened the door...

,..and got ready for a new life.

* * *

"So first is Math..."he mumbled, looking at his schedule. Somehow, his locker was opened even though five minutes of it being opened passed. But Mikey had a lot of stuff to load and he had to look at his schedule and memorize it.

"Man...having ADHD is tough."

Once he memorized it, he put his schedule in his locker and closed it. Suddenly, he was startled by a voice behind him.

"Are you the new kid?"

He gasped. That voice...sounded familiar. But he was not getting his hopes high.

He turned around and saw three boys. After looking at their faces, he gasped once again. Tears started to form.

_My bros...they came..._

He hugged them and cried. He mumbled, "I miss you guys..."

But Donnie pushed him away. "Sorry, you don't look familiar. But could you take the shades off? We might know who you are."

Once Mikey took them off, his brothers gasped. They couldn't believe it. Mikey...the little brother they thought they would never see again...was just in front of him.

Leo took a step forward and put a hand on his shoulder. Tears came out of his eyes. _Is it really you? _"Mikey, is it really you?"Leo asked. Mikey smiled. "Yes, big brother. It's really me."

After hearing that voice, Leo instantly hugged Mikey. "You don't know how much we've missed you..." Soon, Raph and Donnie walked in and hugged their little brothers. Mikey started to cry. "I've been waiting."

But that moment ended when the bell rang. "S***."Mikey mumbled, wiping his tears. When they let go of him, the four of them sighed. "So...when can we meet again at lunch?"Raph asked. Mikey thought for a while. But then, Donnie had an idea. "How about at Table 5? That's where we usually sit." Leo nodded. "Perfect."

Mikey sighed. "See you guys. I got to get to Math Class." Closing his locker, Mikey held his book. And soon, the boys parted ways for now.

* * *

By the time lunch came, Mikey carried his tray all the way to Table 5, where his brothers. He still cringed at the pain he received. At recess, Mikey got beaten up by a couple of bullies. No one noticed the black eye he had.

Sighing, he remembered what happened at recess.

* * *

_"Finish him off, Jaws!"A bully in black shirt said. Jaws then punched right to Mikey's eye. Blood came out_ _of the boy's eye. The bullies laughed so hard._

_"Come on, turk. Get up!"The bully exclaimed, kicking his side. But after a moment, nothing._

_"Oh my god, we killed the little twerp!"Jaws exclaimed. "We're bastards!"The other bully exclaimed. But after a few seconds, they laughed. "Who the fuck cares?!"_

_Once the bell, the bullies went up, leaving Mikey on the floor. Slowly, he tried to crawl to History class for two minutes._

* * *

That's why he's now extra careful. His side still hurts, so does his right arm and eye. But he had to carry the tray as if nothing has ever happened.

"Mikey! Over here!"A voice exclaimed.

Mikey turned to see his brothers right across him. Maybe Mikey kept thinking too much. _Maybe I had. _He thought. Slowly, he walked over to the table, put his tray on the table and sat next to Donnie.

"Sorry guys. Maybe I was lost in thought."He said. "Yeah, you were. We've been calling you for the next two minutes, bro."Raph said playfully. Once Mikey sighed, they all started eating.

While Donnie, Leo and Raph were chatting about their classes, Mikey stared at his food, not even touching his sandwich, lasagna or apple. Even if he wants to tell them about the bullying, he doesn't want to.

For some reason, he's been threatened by Jaws and Twerk.

* * *

_"Yeah, grip his arm harder!"Jaws exclaimed. Twerk gripped his arms harder, smirking when he knew that his bones cracked. Soon, Jaws turned to Mikey. His smirk replaced with a cross look._

_"If you tell anyone about this meeting,"Jaws soon got out a gun and pointed it at Mikey's head. Mikey gulped. "Y-Yes, sir."He mumbled. Twerk dropped him and next kicked his sides._

* * *

"Mikey!"

Mikey was startled by Donnies voice. Mikey took breathing techniques to calm him down. Once Mikey was done, Donnie sighed. "You're not eating, is there something wrong, bud?" Donnie knew that Mikey would always be eager to eat. In fact, he _always _eats first no matter what the circumstances. But today was not him.

Mikey wanted to nod and tell them everything. But he couldn't. Jaws had a gun with him. So, he just smiled."Its okay. I don't feel like eating now. I'm not that hungry. Maybe I can eat later."

Donnie sighed. "Okay, a few bites of lasagna then we'll finish it for you, okay?"

Mikey nodded. He sliced a piece of lasagna with his spoon, scooped it using the utensil and brought the spoon close to his mouth. His brothers were carefully observing him gently chewing on the food. Leo sighed. "You know your hair is blocking your eye, right?"

Once Donnie fixed his hair, all three gasped at the bruise that is on Mikey's eye. It was a very large one with some trails of blood on it.

Raph was the first one to ask. "Mikey, where did you get that bruise?!" But only Mikey chewed and swallowed slowly. This time, the blood in Raph's body began to boil. "MIKEY!"

"IT'S JAWS AND TWERK!"He exclaimed.

Hearing those names, Jaws and Twerk ran to him and gripped him. The brothers gasped. Jaws brought out a gun and pointed it at Mikey's side of his head. "Come closer and this boy will be dead and gone!"Jaws exclaimed. Raph came closer to Jaws and pointed at him with his middle finger. When Mikey saw it, all he could say is, "F***."

"Shoot my brother and you'll die also!"Raph exclaimed. Jaws smirked. "What are you gonna do, _Raphie-boy_?"

This time, he was on fire. "CASEY!"

Suddenly, a boy with a hockey mask jumped in while yelling "GOONGALA!" Soon, he freed Mikey and used an AK-47 Riffle gun to threaten Jaws and Twerk.

"Threaten anyone and you feel the wrath of Casey Jones!"

Fearful of what might happen, Jaws and Twerk ran out. Soon, everyone who looked at the scene cheered for Casey. While Casey got all the fame, the trio ran to Mikey.

Donnie looked at him, worried. "Mikey, are you okay?"Donnie asked. Mikey nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, Donnie."

Once Leo and Raph helped him up, Donnie soon brought out a first aid kit and treated Mikey's wounds. While doing so, Raph looked at Casey. "Thanks for saving my brother, man."

Suddenly, Casey's jaw dropped. "He's your brother?!"

Leo chuckled. "It's a long story."

Once Donnie was done putting a cast on his arm, Mikey smiled. Suddenly, realization shot him. "What about the clinic?" Donnie chuckled. "I don't want to see you going home. So it's best if I tend your wounds." Then, Mikey hugged him. "Thanks, Donnie?"Donnie returned the hug. "Your welcome, little bro."

Once the bell rang, he went out with his bros. Beside the guidance counselor's door, they stopped. "Well, we got to getting going."Leo said. Then, Mikey just remembered. "I know you live in Avenue Apartment! Please tell me your room number!"

Donnie shouted back, "637!"

And then, they disappeared.

* * *

"637! That's just near! Hold on, I'll send a present. You just freeze the pizza for dinner."Ms. Crinton said, grabbing her bag and heading tot eh door. When she left, Mikey took out a frozen pizza and microwaved it.

_Step!_

He paused. He knew that he was the only one in the apartment. So why can hear a footstep?

_Step!_

He was getting scared. "Who's there?!"He shouted.

_Knock! Knock!_

He sighed in relief. "Thank god it wasn't anyone else."

Once he opened the door, he was surprised to see three figures standing in front of him. He gasped.

"Guys!"

* * *

**And our update for the week! Sorry if I was gone. Exams and all that gave me severe headache. And my throat hurt. Luckily they all healed once the Math exams were done. And yeah, I'm three. Bad news is that there is one more High School Entrance Test on Tuesday and the national test on Wednesday. What's more is that there's graduation practices. So..crap.**

**And guess what? I LOVE SOUTH PARK! AND KENNY! HE'S MADAKFAHKIN BADASS! XD**

**So I'm planning to change my avatar to Kenny fanart. Woot! **

**But that doesn't mean I'm quitting TMNT. I just love from POM and it got replaced with South Park. So yeah. **

**And I'm trying to make a South Park fic featuring either the events after "Kenny Dies" or him being Mysterion, the immortal! GO CTHULHU!**

**And sorry for the randomness! XD. I'm watching South Park's "Ass Burgers" and...omg, Cartman.**

**If you notice one scene where they said, "Oh my god, we killed the little twerp!", that was actually from South Park. From "Oh my god, they killed Kenny!", I changed it to that line. But the "You bastard!"still remains.**

**So drop by to leave a comment or message. I don't care if my inbox with filled with a bunch of stuff. BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**mittercups16 (Ysa)**

**P.S. I think I'm drunk! GO KENNY!**


	6. A little announcement (Admin Bradley)

**Announcement**

**No, she ain't abandoning this (NEVER!). She just wants you guys to know that she has posted an announcement board on her profile. Be sure to check for any headlines. And yeah...I'm mittercups16's cousin...Bradley (I like that name...but I'm a girl). She's out for some...stuff. Don't want to talk about it.**

**From the cat,  
Admin Bradley**


End file.
